


New Neighbor

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: 30 Days of Tropes [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Tropes, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Chance Meetings, Comedy, Dark Comedy, F/F, First Meetings, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Clarke has a new neighbor.Meeting her does not go as planned, not one bit as planned
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: 30 Days of Tropes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769833
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	New Neighbor

It was odd enough that someone would move in the middle of the night to the house next to Clarke’s. It was strange that house had been bought considering the story around it, but Clarke knew better than to think for a moment that the poor Real Estate Agent in charge of selling off that house wouldn’t resort to every trick in their book to get rid of that house.

The streetlights weren’t working –as usual- but Clarke could easily tell there was a tall person moving in the night, carrying what were most likely boxes with their stuff. Clarke made the mental note of going by tomorrow and introduce herself to the new neighbor after getting some rest.

Her shift at the hospital had dried her and no sooner than she had changed out of her so called ‘hospital outfit’ Clarke collapsed on the floor at the foot of her bed and slept like a baby, dreaming of emerald eyes and a haunting darkness that was as calming as it was bone-chilling.

Clarke woke up some time later, the sun up in the sky, slipping past the curtains here and there but nothing more than enough to let Clarke see where she was going without effort. She ate (not knowing or caring which particular meal this was) and took a shower, practicing what she’d say to her new neighbor.

‘ _Hi, I’m Clarke Griffin, your neighbor_ ’ Clarke mouthed as she built the conversation in her mind ‘ _This house seemed like it would never sell, you’d think everyone had heard of the family of five that got disemboweled and eaten-_ ’

“Yeah, no” Clarke said as she rinsed her hair

‘ _Hello! I’m Clarke, your neighbor-_ ’ She started again ‘ _Excellent choice! Can’t imagine how cheap it was considering what happened-_ ’

“Yeah, no” Clarke sighed and kept at it until she had a more or less decent conversation template –or what she thought was a decent conversation plan considering this would be one of the few interactions she’d had so far this year outside of her hospital coworkers-

_‘Hi! I’m Clarke *Offer handshake* I’m your new neighbor and I just wanted to say: Welcome to the neighborhood, it’s not as devious as it seems. Nah, just kidding, it’s pretty quiet out here. So, if you ever want to hang out, have a welcome party or a house warming party, let me know. I think we can work out an appointment or something; after all you do keep my hours. Nothing like arriving in the wee hours of the morning to avoid neighbors looking at you funny from behind their curtains, am I right?’_

“Maybe I should skip the jokes?” Clarke reflected as she left her home and she scoffed as she made her way to the other house at how ridiculous it was that it took her almost all day to come up with an idea of what to-

A hand covered her mouth and before she could do anything about it, Clarke was pinned to the ground by what clearly had to be a burly man given how heavy he felt on top of her.

“Shit, can’t believe it-” The deep voice confirmed Clarke’s suspicions “And I’ve got you all to myself”

The man hissed, mockingly imitating the sound of a steak cooking, as he clumsily tried to cop a feel and Clarke sighed. She hated to do this but at the same time it was why she lived in what was, by all standards, a rough neighborhood where cops rarely did their patrols.

“Would you kindly get off of me?” Her voice had suddenly acquired the qualities of a sweet siren’s song and her would-be assailant complied without hesitation, standing up and remaining there.

Clarke stood up using her abilities and pounced before anything else could happen. Clarke felt her fangs lower and with her speed, even if he had stood a chance of breaking away from the effects of her voice, that moment died too quickly for any human to react to.

Clarke smiled against his neck as she bit down, tasting his hot blood: A+, her favorite.

To his credit he didn’t move, whimper or struggled like so many do once the trap is sprung. They really, for that minute or two it takes Clarke to dry them out, think that they can do anything about it; but not this one.

He stands there without a sound until the blood loss becomes too much and he crumbles to his knees with a thud and Clarke stays there, bending the blood to her will in order to get every drop out of him.

Then she farms him, reciting the incantations and her hand hovering slowly in circles over the bloodless corpse as she dried him of anything consequential in the Inmaterium, taking peeks of who he was as she does.

His was the usual gangbanger story: Beaten by a drunk dad, mother left him with said parent, he joined the street tribes to feel empowered and worthy of something, had been scouting her for a while now. He may have sired a daughter and two sons with three different women but they all saw sense and left him when they found out about the pregnancy and do not let him see the children. Dead at 23 of what could’ve been a life of 95, had fate been kinder.

When she’s done and there’s nothing she can extract out of him -physical, psychical or magical- she summons her familiar, who all too gladly eats the corpse.

Her body is thrumming with the pleasure of the kill and her usually muted senses are at their peak, which lets her hear movement in the nearby bushes. Dread runs through her: She doesn’t want to kill a potential witness or risk destroying their brains with a mind wipe.

Yet instinct kicks in and she catches to the voyeur, grabbing them by the neck with an iron grip. But as her hand tenses around the throat –and what a beautiful thing this throat is- the voyeur clamps her own hand around Clarke’s arm and pushes her assailant’s arm away from her, much to the astonishment of the blonde.

Clarke retrieves her hand as if burned and her jaw drops open, a gesture that her new acquaintance shares and they stare at each other in awe. Clarke doesn’t recognize the face of this woman, but those are the eyes she saw in her dreams. Tall and gorgeous, with a killing stare, her mouth equally open in astonishment, this one seems like a lively one.

They stand there in such an utter silence that it feels heavier by the second until the brunette speaks first.

“So. You too?”

“Yeah-” Clarke slowly nods and runs her eyes nervously all over the place, trying to make conversation and then notices where she is exactly.

“This was your kill?” The blonde tries her best as she thinks ‘ _Well, what do you do in these situations. He wasn’t in my yard, so he was up for grabs_ ’

“He was using my house as a hideout. I moved in last night and found all his stuff all over the house-” The brunette leaned in and whispered “Would you believe I actually had the decency of packing up his underwear and leave everything where he could easily pick it up?”

“You wasted your time. Humans aren’t one for appreciating courtesy, not anymore-” Then it clicked in Clarke’s mind “Oh, you’re the new neighbor?”

“Yeah-” The stranger reached out and offered her hand “Lexa”

“Clarke-” The blonde takes the offered hand and they shake hands firmly “A pleasure”

They stay there, staring at each other for a moment that stretched longer than it needed to, their hands still swaying up and down in the air in the automated motion of introduction.

“So-” Lexa takes initiative once again “Was he any good?”

“Good blood type-” Clarke awkwardly takes her hand away after realizing it’d been her who had continued the handshake for too long ”My favorite, A+”

“Ugh-” Lexa winced in disgust “How can you drink that?”

“It’s good!” Clarke answered earnestly “It’s really good, and not that hard to come by”

“It tastes like those sour onion chips that, like, five people in this world buy” Lexa retorted and Clarke gasped at the perceived insult.

“Those are really tasty, I can assure you that waaaaay more than five people buy them and please don’t tell me you’re one of those insufferable O+ people”

“Fuck no-” Lexa sputtered “B+ is my drink”

“B+? Who the hell likes B+?” Clarke asked dumbfounded.

“This girl” Lexa pointed at herself, smiling from ear to ear for a moment until awkwardness suddenly over took her “So, uh, wanna do something?”

“Funny you mention it:-” It was now Clarke’s turn to smile widely “I was on my way to your house to introduce myself and ask you that when this guy dropped on me”

“You got jumped by a human?” Lexa was surprised, and with good reason. Vampires simply did not get jumped by humans.

“I mute-” Clarke wiggled her fingers in the air to pantomime spell casting “Helps me blend in”

“Ah-” Lexa said like it was the most obvious thing in the world “Well, what were you going to offer me?”

“A cup of coffee or maybe some whisky-” Clarke answered earnestly “After all, you just moved in”

“Yeah-” It suddenly clicked to Lexa “Say, are you the reason the house was so cheap?”

“Yeah-” Clarke admitted a bit awkwardly, but proud nonetheless “The parents of that household were Klan members and the kids were teens, so they’d already been tainted”

“Ugh, this fucking country” Lexa spat out

“Agreed” Clarke motioned towards her home “So, what can I offer you?”

“The whisky sounded good but I’d hate to impose”

“You wouldn’t be-” Clarke smiled as she reassured her new friend “I offered”

“Well then, I’m in-” Lexa said and without further ado, they went to Clarke’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys liked this!
> 
> Please check out my other works, I'm sure you'll find something you'll like!


End file.
